deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:JordanLovesLizards/My Opinion on Death Battle Season 6
Hello! I've seen other people do this and I wanted to try it for myself. I'm going to talk about my opinions on Season Six of Death Battle. Keep in mind that this is just my opinion. Feel free to tell me what you think of the battles so far. Let's do this. Aquaman vs Namor (DC Comics vs Marvel Comics) Pros Happy to finally see Aquaman in Death Battle. The way the fight started was pretty funny. Good animation. The research was very well done. Brutal ending which fit the fight well. Cons The soundtrack could've been better. I feel like Aquaman was slightly overestimated. He's powerful, but I don't think scaling him to Wonder Woman's speed was a good idea, as he's never shown anything close to those speeds by himself. OVERALL RATING: Overall a good fight, but as the season went on, it became one of the weaker fights. 7/10. Mega Man Battle Royale Pros The action was intense and the constant back and forth between the five Mega Men was great. One of the best original tracks of the season. Animation was solid. I agree with the verdict and they had good enough reasoning as to why EXE won. Cons Not really many cons to talk about here. OVERALL RATING: One of the best fights of the season so far. 9/10. Black Widow vs Widowmaker (Marvel Comics vs Overwatch) Pros An overall great animation. The pacing was good and each combatant's personalities were well represented. I like the matchup itself. I'd thought about it as a DBX, but the Death Battle was great nonetheless. Happy to see Overwatch back in Death Battle. I feel like this fight made up for the backlash caused by Tracer vs Scout. I agree with the verdict. Cons I didn't really like the soundtrack all that much. Sure, it fit the fight itself, but I feel like it could've been a bit more lively towards the end. The ending was pretty brutal, which I don't have much of a problem with, but I feel like it could've been a more stealthy kill. OVERALL RATING: Good fight overall, but one of the weaker ones in my eyes. I still give it an 7/10. Captain Marvel vs Shazam (Marvel Comics vs DC Comics) Pros A great animation. Fluid and action-packed. The finisher was awesome. The way the fight started and the way Shazam acted were funny. I agree with the result. Great soundtrack. Cons Captain Marvel should not have returned, at least not this soon. A bit of a stomp in favor of Shazam. OVERALL RATING: Captain Marvel shouldn't have come back this soon, but I overall thought the fight was great. 8/10. Wario vs King Dedede (Mario vs Kirby) [Pros Hilarious fight. Everything the characters did were hilarious. I agree with the result. The animation was great. Great soundtrack. Wario was EXTRA T H I C C Cons Not many cons to talk about. OVERALL RATING: One of the better fights of the season for me. 9/10. Ben Tennyson vs Green Lantern (Ben 10 vs DC Comics) Pros The animation was awesome! I loved the constant alien switching and the inventive contrusts Green Lantern used. Easily my favorite soundtrack of the season so far! I loved the creative finisher, even if it was a bit brutal to kill a ten year old kid like that. Cons Questionable verdict. I feel like Alien X should've been able to beat Green Lantern and I think they should've stuck with Post-Crisis Hal instead of going Pre-Crisis. OVERALL RATING: An amazing fight, even with the questionable verdict. For me, the pros outweigh the cons, even if the con is pretty big. 9/10. Weiss Schnee vs Mitsuru Kirijo (RWBY vs Persona) Pros A great animation and fight. I agree with the verdict. The finisher was awesome! I love the Persona series and was happy to see it finally come to Death Battle, although I would've preferred the first Persona fight to be Joker vs Giorno. Cons As awesome as the finisher was, I feel like there should have been blood and body parts when the ice shattered. I found the soundtrack a bit boring, even though it did fit the battle well. The scaling was iffy to me. Scaling Mitsuru to Goro and Naoto didn't seem right. Personally, I would've preferred if Mitsuru was scaled to Akihiko, who is more comparable to her and the rest of SEES. OVERALL RATING: I thought the fight was great. The finisher could've been better and the soundtrack was a bit boring, but other than that, I enjoyed it. 8/10. Johnny Cage vs Captain Falcon (Mortal Kombat vs F-Zero) Pros The fight was amazing done. Both characters were accurately portrayed. The fight on the F-Zero track is one of the best scenes Death Battle have done in recent years. I laughed really hard at Captain Falcon getting punched in the nuts. Cons Not much to talk about here. OVERALL RATING: One of the best fights of the season so far! 9/10. Aang vs Edward Elric (Avatar: The Last Airbender vs Fullmetal Alchemist) PROS The battle looked very good with all the alchemy and bending. The way it started was pretty funny too. I agree with the verdict. The scene where Boomstick tried to swim through a block of ice was pretty funny. Fullmetal Alchemist is my favourite anime/manga, so seeing Ed in Death Battle made me happy, even if I knew he would lose. CONS I wanted Ed to at least land a hit on Aang. It made it look very unfair towards Ed. The analysis going quiet and slower towards the end bugged me a bit. I didn't think the soundtrack fit the pace of the battle until the Avatar State came out. Overall Rating: The fight was good, but it wasn't my favorite this season. 7.5/10. Ghost Rider vs Lobo (Marvel Comics vs DC Comics) PROS The fight was solid. The finisher was one of the best in recent Death Battle history imo. It introduced me to Lobo and I love him now. An awesome metal soundtrack. Nick Cage jokes FTW. CONS Not a whole lot to talk about here. Overall Rating: I loved this fight! One of the best this season in my opinion. 9/10. Dragonzord vs Mechagodzilla (Power Rangers vs Godzilla) PROS An overall solid fight. The finisher was so badass! The OG Godzilla roar at the end sealed it for me. More Power Rangers! The soundtrack and voice acting were pretty good. CONS Not a whole lot to say here. Overall Rating: 9/10. Sasuke Uchiha vs Hiei (Naruto vs Yu Yu Hakusho) PROS A really good fight animation. I liked the soundtrack. This fight had a really cool finisher. Another new franchise is always nice. CRAAAAAWLING IN MY SKIIIIIIN CONS Questionable verdict in my opinion. I feel like they overplayed Hiei a bit. Overall Rating: 8/10 Ganondorf vs Dracula (The Legend of Zelda vs Castlevania) PROS! One of the best looking fights Death Battle have EVER done! Artemis and Daito outdid themselves with this. "You're right, you're not a man. You're a pig. Let me hear you squeal!" That finisher was brutal and I loved it. I agree with the outcome. CONS! They're still using that holy weapon NLF. I thought Death Battle would've learned since last time. Verdict: 10/10! One of the best fights they've ever done! Shigeo Kageyama vs Tornado of Terror (Mob Psycho 100 vs One-Punch Man) PROS! Mob Psycho and One-Punch Man are finally in Death Battle! Mob Psycho 100 is a personal favourite of mine. The finisher was awesome! The flow of the fight was really good. A fight focused on telekinesis is cool to see. The soundtrack was cool. I agree with the outcome. CONS! I feel like Shigeo was downplayed a little, but not enough to truly change the verdict. Verdict: 9/10. A very solid fight this season. Deadpool vs The Mask (Marvel Comics vs Dark Horse Comics) PROS! "They call me Cuban Pete, I'm the king of the rumba beat, when I shake the maracas I go chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom." One of the best animated fights they've ever done. The absolute chaos of this fight was hilarious, especially the storyboards and the live-action scenes. Brutal finisher, as expected of the Mask. CONS! I don't like how they literally set this up to be a stomp. They could've at least tried to be subtle about it. Verdict: 10/10! An overall awesome fight! The Mask and Deadpool are two of my favourite fictional characters, so this really made me happy to see. All Might vs Might Guy (My Hero Academia vs Naruto) Conclusion Once the season is complete, I will post my overall verdict on it. I will continue to update this as new episodes are released, so keep your eyes peeled for it. Category:Blog posts